


La regola della bugia

by Walking_Disaster



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst and Porn, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_Disaster/pseuds/Walking_Disaster
Summary: Handers (Male!Hawke) ambientata nel terzo atto, nei giorni immediatamente successivi alla bomba piazzata in chiesa. Vi prometto tanto porn misto ad angst, tanto linguaggio scurrile (quindi occhio), un accenno di violenza e un po' d'introspezione. Giusto un po', però. Io vi ho avvertiti. Dal testo: “Voglio farti male” [...] “Ed è giusto che tu me ne faccia”





	

LA REGOLA   
DELLA BUGIA 

  


  


  


Il corpo di Anders affondò nel materasso morbido, mentre Hawke lo aggrediva già, famelico ed animale.   
“Voglio farti male”, aveva grugnito al suo orecchio, mentre bottoni e cinghie e chiusure saltavano, vittime della rabbia di quel loro amore a tempo. A tempo, perché sembravano sempre troppo prossimi al ciglio del burrone. Ancora qualche istante e sarebbero caduti.   
“Ed è giusto che tu me ne faccia”, fu l'ansimo di Anders di risposta, le palpebre strette mentre i denti dell'altro uomo, aggredendo il collo, si attaccavano, mordevano e – sbranavano. Lo avrebbero dilaniato, se avessero potuto.   
“Non mi dici mai niente. Non ti fidi di nessuno se non di quella tua testa di merda”, ringhiò con rabbia. La mano di Hawke gli aveva già raggiunto il cazzo semieretto. Perché, masochisticamente forse, vederlo così eccitava Anders all'inverosimile. Nonostante la rassegnazione e la consapevolezza che in quel momento si meritava tutto il dolore che il moro fosse riuscito a procurargli.   
“Mi fido di te. È che non voglio che tu ci vada di mezzo.”, annaspò, strattonandogli i capelli talmente forte che lo sentì uggiolare di dolore.   
“Io ci sono già di mezzo”, sputò tra i denti, prendendolo per la gola e chiudendo lì la mano. In quell'istante, la frenesia si spense. In quell'istante, Anders _lo temette_.   
Le narici di Hawke erano dilatate, il volto contratto in una smorfia dura e il corpo che tremava in modo incontrollabile. E c'era rabbia, rabbia e ancora rabbia. Perché, per quanto si sforzasse, era inutile: Anders lo avrebbe sempre incluso solo parzialmente, nella sua cazzo di guerra.   
Rimasero così: l'uno incomprensibilmente spaventato, l'altro fremente e furioso. Quest'ultimo avvertì il pomo d'Adamo sussultare al di sotto del suo palmo – ed allentò la presa, di scatto. Come se si fosse scottato.   
“Fammi male”, fu il flebile sussurro che gli giunse da sotto. Anders, con le guance rosse e i capelli sparsi sul cuscino come un'aureola, era uno spettacolo impagabile. Talmente bello che _quasi_ Hawke si distrasse nel far vagare le pupille sul profilo del naso pronunciato, dell'angolo delle labbra fini.  
“Fammi male, se è quello che vuoi, e rimani con me. Oppure lasciami ora – e quando la guerra scoppierà, potremo ritrovarci forse da rivali, amore mio.”   
Gli occhi di Anders erano imperscrutabili, nella penombra della stanza. Ancora inerme, sotto Hawke. E quasi il moro rise: la scelta era sempre stata solo quella, con lui. Non c'era Anders, senza guerra. Non c'era Anders, senza dolore. Ed in tutto questo, sempre e comunque, non c'era felicità senza Anders. A dirla tutta, probabilmente una scelta non c'era mai stata.   
“Mi hai ricattato. Hai messo in dubbio il mio sentimento per i tuoi dannatissimi scopi. Io ti odio, Anders. Ti odio _così tanto_.”, fu ciò che ringhiò, mentre afferrava rudemente il volto dell'altro mago e gli stringeva le guance. Hawke impose un bacio caotico tutto denti, mentre quella bugia già moriva, ignorata e mai creduta.   
I capelli del biondo vennero afferrati con forza, tirati e disastrati e i bacini strusciati e premuti l'uno sull'altro. Hawke interruppe con prepotenza quel bacio, un filo di saliva a pendere tra le due bocche bagnate e rosse. Fece sparire con rapidità le braghe, rimanendo nudo e col cazzo teso a sovrastare Anders. In ginocchio, si portò all'altezza del suo viso, osservandolo dall'alto. L'altro era guardingo, mentre seguiva i movimenti dell'amante, schiacciandosi, se possibile, ancora di più contro il materasso. Nel vederselo ad un palmo dal viso, gli venne da sorridere sbilenco: aveva compreso ciò che Hawke aveva in mente, ma non gliel'avrebbe data vinta troppo facilmente. Ed infatti tenne le labbra ostinatamente chiuse in un eccitante gioco di predominio, mentre Hawke premeva sulla sua bocca con la punta dell'erezione, cercando di forzarlo e obbligarlo a prenderlo – tutto e subito.   
“Apri la cazzo di bocca e succhia”, ringhiò e gli scappò un singulto quando il suo ordine, del tutto inaspettatamente, venne osservato. Anders aveva sollevato le mani e le aveva strette sulle natiche sode del compagno, mentre ingoiava tutta la lunghezza con un risucchio direttamente proveniente dalla gola.   
Hawke emise un sibilo basso mentre sollevava il volto e chiudeva gli occhi, col bacino che seguiva il pompare dell'altro. Gli strinse i capelli con prepotenza, tirandoli fino a farlo aprire di più la bocca, e poi posò una mano sul retro del collo e spinse, desideroso di farlo _soffocare,_ di togliergli il respiro e di schiacciarlo e possederlo. Ed avvertì distintamente il conato che provocò ad Anders, ma questi non si fermò: le lacrime agli occhi, le tempie che pulsavano, affondò le unghie sul culo di Hawke, succhiando e bagnando e raggiungendo le palle che lambì col labbro inferiore. Lo sentiva duro, marmo nel calore umido della bocca, mentre una blanda scossa gli partiva dalle dita di una mano e ustionava il compagno, che sussultò.   
“Bastardo”, ringhiò Hawke, allontanandosi dall'altro mago, intento a passarsi il dorso del braccio sulla bocca, sporca di saliva densa e di liquido.   
“Non avevamo detto che eri solamente tu quello a poter fare male”, osservò rocamente Anders, guardandolo di sottecchi. Hawke, in quel momento, avvertì la violenta voglia di spaccargli la testa e scoparlo come se ne dipendesse la sua vita. Possibilmente entrambe le cose. Ancor meglio se contemporaneamente. E invece, tutto ciò che fece, fu cominciare a segarglisi davanti, la frizione lubrificata dalla saliva di Anders. Il biondo non fu da meno, mentre, con un sorriso canzonatorio, cominciò ad imitarlo.   
Il moro gli prese la mano libera – e per un istante il guaritore si tese, temendo una reazione violenta – e se la portò alle labbra. Succhiò l'indice allo stesso modo di come Anders aveva fatto quel pompino. Roteò la lingua, lambì le falangi, con calma e cura e – Anders giurò – temette di venire in quell'istante. Fu poi il turno del medio, a cui riservò il medesimo trattamento, e per tutto il tempo non abbandonò il suo sguardo.   
“Ora voglio che ti prepari per me. Però fallo bene, perché _ti giuro,_ Anders, che una volta uscito da questo letto non ti reggerai sulle gambe.”, fu brusco in principio e derisorio poi.   
“In questo modo non punisci nemmeno le puttane, se questo è il tuo intento”, sputò fuori Anders, ghignante. E tuttavia, con aria di sfida, si penetrò col primo dito. Non fece una piega, occhi fissi in quelli di Hawke, e accolse l'indice per intero.   
“Non voglio punirti, quanto piuttosto sfogarmi e ricordarti che _ci sono dentro._ Letteralmente.”, sorrise maligno, alludendo al culo di Anders con un chiaro cenno del volto.   
“Sai che non cambierò mai idea”, sibilò l'altro, incurante del dolore che si provocava a causa della velocità impiegata nel prepararsi – entrambi indice e medio ora a sforbiciare con cura e lentezza. Il viso del biondo era congestionato, la vena del collo pulsava, le pupille dilatate. Hawke, il cazzo in tiro e l'eccitazione che si agitava come una bestia alla base del ventre, sorrise: anche se a metà, vederlo così, recettivo e prossimo a scoppiare era una vittoria. Sapeva che non l'avrebbe mai pregato, ma al moro non serviva sentirlo implorare di essere scopato. O quanto meno: non gli serviva per quella sera.  
Gli scostò violentemente la mano, mentre andava a sostituirsi alle dita. Con uno sputo centrò il buco del compagno e con altra saliva si massaggiò un paio di volte l'erezione. Poi lo prese per i fianchi e lo fece voltare sulla pancia – perché vederlo del tutto schiacciato contro di sé, ignorando le sue espressioni, gli dava nuove scariche di adrenalina. Ed infine, divaricandogli le gambe, si impose. Entrò con un grugnito che sovrastò il gemito di Anders. La mano destra di Hawke si chiuse a pugno e si scontrò con la natica, strappando un chiaro lamento di dolore, mentre la sinistra vagava sullo stomaco e attraeva a sé il corpo del compagno. Finalmente _gli aveva fatto male._ Male davvero.   
Il ritmo si fece immediatamente incalzante: i movimenti del moro erano secchi, violenti e decisi. I muscoli si tendevano e i denti affondavano nella tenera carne della spalla dell'altro, strappando ad Anders gemiti che soffocava contro le lenzuola, rifiutandosi di dargliela vinta e mostrargli quale _effetto gli facesse_.   
“Lo so.”, ansimò in un lamento, tra una spinta ed un'altra, Hawke. Anders aveva il cervello annebbiato e non capì. Ed a dirla tutta – porca puttana –, tra sé poteva ammetterselo: in quel momento non gliene fregava un cazzo, di cosa sapesse.   
“Lo so che non cambierai mai idea.”, chiarì poco dopo il moro, posando la fronte sul segno rosso del morso che aveva lasciato. Anders, non per la prima volta, si sentì in colpa. Strusciò il viso sul letto e, con la mano che non si segava, andò ad affondare le dita nella coscia muscolosa di Hawke. Solo con l'intento di tenerselo stretto.  
Dopo ci fu spazio solo per altre spinte, che diventarono scoordinate e caotiche. Ci fu tempo per nomi sussurrati ed altri lividi lasciati, il fuoco divampato e non più rabbia, ma delusione, paura cocente, amore da disperati. Anders venne per primo, macchiandosi la pancia e le lenzuola, col bacino che continuava ad assecondare in modo blando i movimenti dell'altro. Dopodiché fu il turno di Hawke, che non si scostò, riempiendo Anders di sperma. Già mentre il moro usciva lo sperma cominciava a colare in mezzo alle gambe del guaritore.   
Hawke si lasciò crollare sul materasso, come un burattino senza vita. Si portò il dorso dell'avambraccio sugli occhi, mentre attendeva che il respiro si calmasse e il calore defluisse dal volto. Anders, invece, si era afflosciato. Gli ci volle qualche attimo per ricollegare il cervello e prendere stancamente un lembo di lenzuolo per ripulirsi dal seme suo e del compagno, che lo imbrattava sulla pancia e sulle cosce.  
“Ti ho detto che ti odio, prima”, esordì dopo qualche momento Hawke, catalizzando l'attenzione del mago. Anders inclinò il viso di lato, sentendo una strana fitta allo stomaco ed attendendo che il discorso proseguisse. Non poté nascondere a se stesso che quelle due parole gli avessero fatto male.  
“Non è vero. Sarebbe più semplice, questo sì, ma non è vero. Anche perché amarti è la cosa più bella che io abbia mai fatto in tutta la mia vita”, mormorò Hawke, scoprendosi un solo occhio per poter guardare il viso del compagno.   
Anders si passò la mano sulla spalla, laddove campeggiava il principio di un livido che avrebbe assunto la forma del morso dell'altro. Poi pensò alle natiche di Hawke: anche lui gli aveva lasciato qualche segno. Si amavano. Nonostante tutto.   
“Resta con me, Hawke. So che ti chiedo molto, ma – resta. E fidati di me”, rispose in un soffio, ravviandosi i capelli indietro ed osservandolo con una dolcezza timida e nuova.   
“Quel che sarà, Anders, che io sappia o meno ciò che hai fatto, sarà insieme. Ricordatelo”, lo avvertì infine l'altro, tendendogli la mano. Anders non tentennò nell'accettare quell'offerta e scacciò il nodo allo stomaco che sentì stringersi. Si distese al suo fianco e gettò una coperta addosso ad entrambi, mentre Hawke si rannicchiava in posizione fetale e intrufolava il viso contro il suo collo. Il biondo lo strinse a sé, posando le labbra sulla sua fronte e respirandogli nei capelli.   
“Va bene”, rispose. Ma entrambi sapevano che quella era la regola di Anders: la regola della bugia. 

  


  


  


Walking_Disaster's corner:   
Oggi questa la dedico a me. Per ricordarmi quanto valgo, il bene che mi voglio e che non è sbagliato guardarsi intorno.   
A parte queste tre parole, delle quali avevo infinitamente bisogno, spero che questa FF vi sia piaciuta. Lasciate un commento, se vi va!   
Alla prossima,   
WD


End file.
